User computing device applications can be used to store payment information associated with payment cards for use in transactions. Merchants generally must pay a transaction fee with certain types of payment cards, such as credit cards. For example, merchants may have to pay a percentage of the total transaction amount as a fee for processing a credit card. Debit cards, on the other hand, may carry a cheaper transaction processing fee than credit cards. Categories of payment cards, including credit cards and non-credit cards, may be identifiable based on design characteristics of payment cards. Conventional technologies do not distinguish between fees applicable to credit cards or non-credit cards and do not adjust transaction processing based on associated fees.